


To Be Continued

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 13 Tagathon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e03 Patience, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Okay, it's not that I wasn't thrilled about Jack and Cas, but HELL NO the boys did not end that fight there.





	To Be Continued

Sam is speechless for a long moment; how _dare_ Dean? He knows Dean is grieving and he's been trying to be supportive but this is going too far.

"I miss Cas, too," Sam says, getting up in Dean's face because he's had enough of Dean's bullshit. "And don't think I won't swing if you insinuate that I don't again." 

Dean keeps Sam's eyes for just a second, and Sam can see the deep well of grief there, he knows something about Cas's death has hit Dean differently, but he doesn't have time to think about it because Dean lowers his head and nods. "I know you do," Dean says. "I just." 

Sam takes the step in and hugs his brother. "I know, Dean."

Dean doesn't fight, not even a little. He doesn't hug back, either, but that's okay. Not getting punched is more than Sam was expecting at this point. He holds on, and eventually Dean shoulders him and Sam lets go.

"It's not just about Jack helping us get Mom," Sam says. "I know you know that, but I just had to make it clear. I care about that kid, and it's not going away because he reminds you of how much we've lost."

Dean doesn't answer, just backs up a step and turns to go to his room. Sam sighs. It's a step. Dean'll backslide probably, but Sam wasn't kidding about punching him. Sometimes violence is the only way to get through to his brother. Sam tries not to give in to the impulse, but he's grieving too. He's got an excuse.


End file.
